winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:CuteDaisy
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:CuteDaisy page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! FreakyMagic (talk) 18:08, November 20, 2014 (UTC) Aww! Thank you! Sometimes some of my fanfictions would be inspired by a magical girl series called Pretty Cure (or Precure). AnimeQueen97~Regal Jellyfish Pokemon 19:24, November 20, 2014 (UTC) AnimeQueen, I love Pretty Cure! I especially love Smile Pretty Cure! I also love the jellyfish pictures that you have on your comment. CuteDaisy (talk) 19:23, November 21, 2014 (UTC) To Anime Queen, from Cute Daisy! XOXO Thank you! But actually, those jellyfish are Pokemon called Jellicent. I found these gifs at a Pokemon wiki. I love Smile Pretty Cure too, in fact, I made a Winx group that is inspired by Smile, it's called the Smilix Club. Take a look at Smilix Club Episode 1 if you like. AnimeQueen97~Regal Jellyfish Pokemon 22:29, November 21, 2014 (UTC) I looked at Smilix Club Ep 1 and it is awesome!!! I love all the characters, and I love all the characters...in short, it is PERFECT!!! CuteDaisy (talk) 20:18, November 23, 2014 (UTC)' CuteDaisy XOXO' Aww, thank you. I still have a lot of episodes to go. I have been focusing on Chargix Club for the past few months, I will get back to Smilix and the other fanfics as possible. AnimeQueen97~Regal Jellyfish Pokemon 23:04, November 23, 2014 (UTC) It's good. Could you explain why some of the fairies have their name change (Ex. Faith aka Faye)? AnimeQueen97~Regal Jellyfish Pokemon 22:05, November 25, 2014 (UTC) Well, the names like Faith, Bella and Alexa are their real birth names, but their nicknames and more suitable names are the names like Faye, Blair and Anya. This was originally their real names, but I thought I would twist it by the girls having different names or longer names (like Mary/Mary-Rose) CuteDaisy (talk) 22:15, November 25, 2014 (UTC) CuteDaisy XOXO Hey CuteDaisy, you don't have to be here just to be famous. We're not really famous, we're just on this wiki all the time. Some of us have been here for years because of dedication and making fanfictions just for fun. Don't leave because you're not "famous". We're here just for fun. Nobody is famous. AnimeQueen97~Regal Jellyfish Pokemon 17:36, November 26, 2014 (UTC) Oh, I'm not leaving because I'm not famous. Actually, I don't care about being famous. I just thought I would alert the people who do know me or who know and look forward to my future fanfictions that I'm leaving. I'm just busy with school stuff, my tennis club, my ballet class, improving stuff, you know? I go on this Wiki to chat to potential Internet friends and to write fanfictions, but not to be famous. Well, I would like to be well-known on this Wiki, but not Oh-my-gosh-CuteDaisy-is-so-awesome famous. I just have hundreds of hobbies...like my tennis club and ballet class...and lots of homework (sigh!)...and improving skills like gymnastics or dancing...and getting on Level 100 on Candy Crush (another sigh!) I will miss you all, especially you, AnimeQueen, because I think you are so awesome! I will just not be here for a while. I will still be here, you'll chat with me sometimes, but I just won't be here as much. OK, I might check up on you every day, but only for 10 mins (usually it's 35 or something!) because my mum will just keep saying 'Do your chores, do your homework, read your book, bleh bleh bleh!' Sorry if I sounded like I wanted to be famous - because I don't. CuteDaisy (talk) 18:20, November 26, 2014 (UTC) CuteDaisy :) XOXO...Might not be here for a while! :( It's fine. Like I said, we make fanfictions just for fun. AnimeQueen97~Regal Jellyfish Pokemon 21:46, November 26, 2014 (UTC) Hello. AnimeQueen97~Regal Jellyfish Pokemon 18:42, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Hi there, dearie ^^. I am pleased that you admired Prettix Club, but it has been deleted by me. You see, I had not done very well job on it and it was quite rubbish in my opinion. However, you may take a look at my new fan-fiction series, Valiancix Club. It currently is much in process, yet I am working on it. Hoping you will like that one as well. Thank you so much for your compliment, though ^^. ~Velouette ☮ Fata de pace! 03:53, November 29, 2014 (UTC) Only administrators can delete pages, and I am one. Which page(s) do you want to delete, dear? ^^ I could delete them for you. ~Velouette ☮ Fata de pace! 12:26, November 29, 2014 (UTC) All deleted as you requested. ^^ ~Velouette ☮ Fata de pace! 12:50, November 29, 2014 (UTC) Only the admins (like me) get to delete pages. AnimeQueen97~Regal Jellyfish Pokemon 17:19, November 29, 2014 (UTC) Hello! Hey, CuteDaisy! How are you?Надія(hope),сла́ва (glory), Любов (love) (talk here) 13:27, February 22, 2015 (UTC) Lesya Zirka